


Return to Camp Wannaweep

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Kim Possible - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78





	

"Camp, why camp?" Ron Stoppable asked himself as he and the rest of the cheering squad sat on the bus that was taking them to the camp they were going to for their mandatory team building activities, past 5 O'clock in the evening.  
"Calm down Ron" Kim said sitting next to him "I had Wade check out the camp grounds and he said that there's no trace of any toxic mutagen any where near the camp grounds plus Gill is locked up and accounted for"  
"That still doesn't make me feel any better" Ron said crossing his arms and slouching in his seat "it's still camp"   
"I don't know what you're complaining about" Bonnie said turning around in her seat "this is supposed to be for the cheerleaders only, not the mascot"   
"What?!!" Ron shouted in shock "I didn't have to come?"   
"Stoppable quit your yammerin' and listen up!" Mr. B said from the front of the bus "now girls in the event of a mutated creature entering the campground I want all of you to stay with at least one other person on the team and make your way to the main road as fast as you can. We don't want a repeat of the last two times we were stuck at camp" he gave an involuntary shudder   
For the rest of the trip Ron sat quietly debating on wether or not he should jump out out the window. Unfortunately they arrived at the camp before he could make any decision. Growling quietly Ron followed the others grabbing his cabin number from Mr. B and bag as he got out of the bus.   
"Oh come on!" Ron said after getting a good look at the camp "this is camp Wannaweep with a different name like last time"   
"What make you say that?" Tara asked  
"Look over there" Ron said pointing at the other side of the lake "science camp, band camp, and clown camp!"   
"That may be the case" Mr. B said getting off the bus "but we have mandatory team building exercises that we need to get done"  
"You guys the cheer squad from Middleton high?" A women appearing to be somewhere in her twenties asked  
She had bright green eyes; unruly fire orange hair and eyebrows, and big ears. She was wearing a black bikini top and ninja pants and on her back was a Tai Shing Pek Kwar symbol birthmark that took up most of her back.  
"I'm Vanara and I'll be your counselor for the next two days"  
"Hello I'm Mr. Barken" Mr. B said shaking her hand  
"Well I'll give you guys time to get settled before we do our first activity which is really just a way for me to get to know you guys"   
"Ok what cabin am I in?" Ron asked himself while looking at the paper and as the kimmunicator went off "let's see. Ah, 13 my old friend"   
"Hey Wade" Kim said answering "what's up"  
"Nothing good" Wade said typing into his computer "I just got a report saying Monkey Fist has been seen in the area, but hasn't done anything yet and I got this second report saying that Gil just broke out of the lab he was being kept in"   
"Wait Gill? Monkeys!" Ron nearly shouted running off to his cabin screaming like a little girl  
Once he was safely inside he and Rufus began barricading the doors with the bookcase and dresser and jamming the windows shut, closing the blinds. Once Ron was finished he took a couple steps back to admire his work, but bumped into something before he could get far. When he felt the object behind him Ron let out a startled scream, causing Rufus scurry into his pocket, before his mouth was quickly covered by a hand and a familiar set of arms wrapped around him. Calming down slightly Ron turned his head so he could see who was behind him, it was Monkey Fist. Letting out a sigh of relief Ron relaxed leaning back against the monkey loving man.  
"What in the world is wrong with you Ronald?" Monkey Fist asked letting go of Ron  
"two things" Ron said standing up straight "one we're at camp Wannaweep, and two Gill just broke out of prison!"  
"Hey Ron are you alright?" Vanara asked after knocking at the door "what was with the screaming?"  
"I'm fine, I just bumped into my bed" Ron said   
"Can you open the door?"  
"No can do. I just finished barricading it"  
"Well I'm not going to force you to come out since you're the mascot, but I'd still like for you to come out for the first activity today"  
"Maybe, if I can move all this stuff out of the way"  
"Who was that girl?" Monty asked after Vanara left  
"The counselor" Ron said turning to face Monkey Fist "why?"  
"She sounds awfully familiar"  
"So what brings you here?"   
"When I heard what camp you were going to with the cheer team, I thought that I should help you create some pleasant memories about this place" Monty said wrapping his arms around Ron's waist pulling him close  
"How do you plan on doing that?" Ron asked skeptically, placing his hands on the other man's chest "this is a place of evil?"   
"I have my ways" Monty said pulling the younger man into a gentle kiss  
When the room fell into silence Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket to see if everything was alright. Looking up at Ron Rufus grimaced at what he saw.  
"Ew" Rufus said as the two pulled apart  
"Rufus" Ron said watching the naked mole rat scurry into their bag "he's still not used to us being together"  
"Because we used to hate each other?" Monty asked resting his chin on Ron's head  
"No because he was convinced that Kim and I were going to get together" Ron sighed resting his head on the others chest "oh crap Kim! If she finds you're here she's going to flip"  
"There's no need to worry about that" Monty said letting go of Ron "I have my monkey ninjas keeping guard of the premises"   
As if on cue four monkeys dressed in black ninja clothing came down through the roof and landed in front of Monkey Fist. Quickly one of the monkeys climbed onto the monkey lover's shoulder and began saying something to him. Nodding Monkey Fist gave them permission to leave, which they did quickly.   
"What was that?" Ron asked walking over to his bag to try and get Rufus out  
"I asked them to tell me what cabin Miss Possible was in" Monty said as Ron found Rufus  
"Come on buddy come out of the bag" Ron said   
"Nu-uh" Rufus said shaking his head  
"Why not?"   
"Monkey Fist"   
"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked as Monty walked over to them  
"Your arch-enemy!" Rufus said diving into the bag  
"Not any more. Rufus!"   
"He just needs time to get used to us" Monty said helping Ron to his feet  
"You're probably right" Ron sighed "so what are we going to do for the next couple days?"  
"Make pleasant memories of this place for you" Monty said   
"I'd like to see you try" Ron mumbled as his stomach growled  
"Sounds like someone's hungry" Monty said with a chuckle "do you have any food on you?"  
"Only junk for the bus ride"   
"Go and sit on the bed I'll be right back"   
With that said Monkey Fist quickly made his way out of the cabin the same way his monkeys had. Sitting on the bed with a sigh, Ron waited for him to come back, hoping Rufus would come out of his bag. Laying out on the bed Ron placed his hands behind his head and rested his eyes. He laid quietly waiting for the other man to come back listening closely for any sounds outside the cabin. After a few minuets Monkey Fist returned carrying two bags of Bueno Nacho, which surprised Ron since the other man had made it obvious long ago that he didn't like the restaurant.   
"What are you doing with Bueno Nacho bags?" Ron asked sitting up right "you hate that place"   
"Yes well you seem to like it" Monty said placing a food bag by the bag Rufus was in "and this seemed like an easy way to make you happy"   
"Yes it is" Ron said taking a bag "thank you"   
"You're quite welcome" Monty said as the two began eating  
The two ate quietly watching the bag that Rufus was in waiting for him to come out. He did slowly but only long enough to grab the bag of food.  
Ron sighed "I'm not sure he'll ever get used to us being together"  
"Just give him time" Monty said wrapping an arm around Ron "he'll come around sooner or later. Don't worry"  
"You're probably right" Ron sighed again resting his head on Monkey Fist's shoulder   
"So did you plan anything special to do while we're here?"  
"I was thinking we could go for a walk in the woods since that seems to be where you've had your worst experiences" Monty said as they finished eating "with the exception of your monkey phobia"   
"What do you mean go out there?" Ron asked looking horrified "with Gil with two L's on the loose, no way monkey man forget it"  
"I don't think you're going to have much of a choice" Monty said with a sinister smile on his face, grabbing hold of Ron tightly  
"No!" Ron said trying to get out of the others hold "Don't you dare take me out there"  
It was too late though Monkey Fist had already thrown Ron over his shoulder and was making his way outside. When they finally made it out of the cabin it was dark and all of the surrounding woods were shrouded in eire shadows.  
"Monty take me back inside now" Ron said with panic in his voice   
"Now Ron the only way you're ever going to get over your fears are to face them" Monty said gently grabbing hold of Ron's chin, making him look the other in the eye "I promise you that I won't leave your side until this is over"  
"Really?"   
"I promise"   
"Alright but let's make it quick"   
They started their walk but didn't get very far before Ron became paranoid, jumping at every sound or movement, clinging to Monkey Fist's arm desperately as if he was his only lifeline. Monkey Fist, however, was enjoying himself, he found it very amusing every time the other would jump and cling to him.  
"Calm yourself" Monty said chuckling as Ron began to shake visibly "nothing is going to happen to you"   
"How do you know?" Ron asked moving closer to Monkey Fist "Gill could be just around the corner waiting to take his slimy mutated revenge" there was a rustling next to them "what was that?" He hid behind Monkey Fist   
Looking over at the bushes they saw a squirrel run out with a mouth full of acorns, screaming Ron jumped into Monkey Fist's, who was very amused, arms.  
"Come now Ronald" Monty said resisting the urge to laugh "it's just just a little squirrel"  
"They were bigger back then! Plus I'm pretty sure they had rabies" Ron said glaring up at the other "are you laughing at me!"   
"No of course not" Monty said placing Ron back on the ground  
"Yes you are" Ron said looking behind the others shoulder "whats DNAmy doing all the way out here?"   
"WHAT!" Monty asked sounding panicked "DNAmy out here?" He hid behind Ron, looking around franticly "wait a minute, you're lying aren't you?"  
"That's what you get for bringing me out here"  
"Alright then let's head back" Monty said grabbing Ron's hand   
The 2 made their way back to the cabin, neither of them realizing that they were being watched and followed. Once they got back Ron got onto Monkey Fits back as he climbed back into the cabin, where Rufus was pacing by the uncovered window. Once he saw that Ron was back in the cabin and safe he ran over to his owner, hugging his face before yelling incoherently at the monkey man.  
"Rufus I'm fine no need to worry" Ron said grabbing hold of the naked mole rat "he was just trying to help" he glanced out the window and saw the fleeting image of something dark green "wait what was that?" he ran over to the window pressing his face against the glass looking out  
"I'm sure it was nothing" Monty said pulling the younger man away from the window "if anything was out there my ninjas would have seen it and alerted me at once" he closed the blind and moved Ron onto the bed "now just relax"   
Taking deep a breath Ron laid back on the bed resting his head on Monkey Fist chest as he laid beside him, petting the blonde's hair trying to help him calm down. Slowly Ron started to relax to the point where he was about to fall asleep. Just when everything had calmed down something large and slimy burst through the floor, causing the bookcase and dresser to be knocked away from the door and Ron to scurry as fast as he could to hide behind Monkey Fist, who used his body to shield the younger man. It was Gill who had broken through the floor, he was huge, appearing to be twice the size he was last time his skin a darker shade of green and brown than before and was dripping off his body a lot more than before.   
"Well, well if it isn't the squeeb" Gill said moving away from the hole he made   
"Is this Gill?" Monty asked glaring at the mutant   
"Yeah. I thought you said that you monkeys were watching?" Ron said hiding more behind the other  
"Who's this squeeb?" Gill asked eyeing Monkey Fist "is he your boyfriend or somethin’?"  
"Maybe"   
"Are you serious? Ha, I always knew you were a fag Ronny" Gill said laughing and as there was more movement outside the window  
"Ron I want you to listen very carefully" Monty whispered to Ron "when I say, I want you to run as fast as you can out the door to Miss Possible's cabin, do you understand?"  
"Yeah" Ron said noticing the movement above them   
As Gill was about to attack he was ambushed by 4 monkeys.  
"Go now!" Monty said shoving Ron towards the door   
With a little hesitation Ron ran out the door only to be blocked, outside, by Gill, who still had the monkeys on him. Letting out another scream he turned around and ran into the woods not knowing where to go, hoping that everyone one back at the camp was alright.   
The woods were much different this time it was dead quiet, the only noise coming from the rustling of the leafs as the wind blew. When he made it deeper into the woods Ron noticed that a large majority of the vegetation was covered in slime.   
"This is so gross" Ron said cringing at the mess   
Ron slowly made his way through the slime being careful not to step in any of it, until he came upon the center of the mess. Spewn throughout the trees trapped in Gills muck, which was radiating the stench of death and decay, was the entire cheer squad half of them looking fully mutated and the other half looking half way done, all of them moaning in pain. It was horrible the girls were mutating into horrifying Gill looking creatures, some of them even appearing to have the skin melting off of their body's.  
"This is way beyond sick and wrong and wrong sick" Ron said looking around spotting Kim and Bonnie stuck together against a tree "KP!"  
"Ron?" Kim asked weakly slowly looking up at her friend  
Ron tried to free her but the smell was too strong. Kim and Bonnie's transformation was the worst of all. Their body's were fusing together, the skin melting off their bodies as well, both of them looking extremely weak and Gill like.  
"Like what I did to you friends Squeeb?" Gill asked leaning against a tree, appearing out of nowhere completely monkey-less "I think it's quite an improvement, don't you?"  
"You're insane!" Ron said backing away from his old camp mate "and sick"   
Laughing evilly Gill began shooting his muck globs at Ron, who dodged all of them running deeper into the woods. He ran as fast as he could eventually coming upon a cliff, beneath him a puddle of glowing green water that also smelt of death and decay.  
"I thought Wade said there wasn't any more toxic mutagen left here" Ron said eyes wide backing away from the cliff  
"There wasn't" Gill said catching up to Ron "I had to make it myself with chemicals I stole from science camp"   
"Wait what did you do to Monkey Fist and the monkey ninjas?" Ron asked finally realizing that the monkeys were no longer attacking Gill  
"Nothing I just lost them" Gill said grabbing a hold of Ron claw raised ready to strike him  
Gasping Ron closed his eyes tightly waiting to be cut thankfully for him Rufus, who had crawled into his pocket when he was forced towards the door, came out onto his shoulder to bite Gill's hand. Feeling a sudden sharp pain in his hand Gill let go of Ron and grabbed hold of Rufus, who was spitting the disgusting taste out of his mouth, and threw him against a tree sticking to it. As the mutant was distracted Ron ran around him trying to escape but failing at it, slipping on a pile of the slime falling onto his back. Smirking Gill to this opportunity to trap Ron to the ground blasting both his wrists and ankles. Ron struggled against the slimey bindings holding him to the ground as Gill approached him, a sinister smile on his face. Just as Gill got in front of him the mutant was again ambushed by monkeys, who managed to knock him away from Ron so Monkey Fist could free him.  
"Monty" Ron whispered happily as Monkey Fist tried breaking the gunk  
"What is this stuff?" Monty asked pulling at the bindings  
"I don't know" Ron said as Monkey Fist was blasted back sticking against a tree along with the rest of the monkeys "no!"   
"Well it looks like you just ran out of reinforcements squeeb" Gill said walking back over to Ron  
"What are you planning on doing now?" Ron asked as Gill leaned over him  
"Get my revenge what else" Gill said slashing Ron's shirt with his claws tearing the front of it into ribbons causing Ron to yelp  
"Dude what the hell" Ron yelled looking up at the other seeing something in his eyes that horrified him  
Gasping Ron looked past Gill to Monkey Fist who instantly became enraged at the fear he saw in the blonds eyes.   
"Don't you dare touch him" Monty growled spitting venom as Gill went to touch Ron's face  
"Or what?" Gill asked turning to face Monkey Fist, who was trying to get free a snarl on his face, blasting Rons mouth so he couldn't interfere "how you going to stop me monkey freak? Last time I checked you were stuck to a tree"   
"I'll find a way" Monty snarled glaring daggers at Gill trying to break free of the bindings "I won't allow you harm him"  
As this was happening Rufus was watching very carefully amazed at how Monkey Fit was trying to save Ron. Wiggling around he tried to get free, when that didn't work he tried biting through it not getting anywhere because of the revolting taste. Laughing Gill turned away from Monkey Fist who he thought was struggling in vain, when in actuality he was loosening up the slime just enough to get his hand free. Once it was freed he tried to make the hole it was though bigger so he could free the rest of his arm. Slowly he managed to get his forearm free as Gill ripped the gunk off of Ron's mouth. Hearing a fast metallic sounding movement to his left Monkey Fist looked over his eyes widening in shock when he saw the lotus blade flying towards him. When the blade burst through the trees it moved towards Monkey Fist cutting through the gunk that was binding him to the tree. Now freed Monkey Fist grabbed a hold of the sword approaching Gill, who's back was turned to him, and used it to slash the mutants back leaving a large and very deep slash mark along the others back that drew no blood and wasn't refilled by the toxic sludge.   
"What the?" Gill growled in pain turning around "how'd you get free?"  
"The lotus blade?" Ron asked himself as Gill and Monkey Fist began circling each other   
"So you think a pathetic little sword is going to be able to defeat me?" Gill asked shooting muck at Monkey Fist who managed to dodge all of them   
"Yes" Monty said as the sword began glowing red morphing into 2 large daggers  
"What kind of sword is that?" Gill asked as he was attacked   
Charging Monkey Fist began slashing the mutant leaving a multitude of deep cuts that hadn't drawn blood, but also weren't refilled by muck just like the first cut. After a few more blows Gill fell missing chunks of his mutant body, unable to move. Panting slightly Monkey Fist kicked Gill in his side and used the daggers to cut Ron free of his bindings.  
"Where did the lotus blade come from?" Ron asked as Monkey Fist helped him to his feet "I thought I was the only one who could call for it"  
"As did I, but it seems as though my goal was pure enough to call the sword" Monkey fist said as the two walked over to the trees that held Rufus and the monkey ninjas   
Handing Ron the second dagger both men began cutting away Gills slime to get the animals out of the trees. Ron carefully cut free Rufus and Chippy, who were lower on the tree and very happy that he was safe, and Monkey Fist cut out the rest of the monkeys. Once everyone was freed the lotus blade turned back into 1 sword.  
"Are you alright?" Monty asked walking over to Ron, placing a hand on his cheek  
"Yeah" Ron sighed rubbing his wrists "but we have to go back and help Kim and the others"  
"It's too late for them squeeb" Gill grunted struggling to get up "they've already been trapped too long"   
"Oh shut up" A female voice said from behind the mutant, there was a green whip like flash that struck Gill in the back knocking to the ground "jack ass"  
It was Vanara who was behind Gill her pointer, middle, and thumb tip glowing green and a monkey tail poking out of the back of her pants.   
"Ron why didn't you tell me Vanara was in charge of the camp?" Monty asked   
"Because I wasn't paying any attention" Ron said as Vanara walked over to them "I was too distracted by where I was"  
"Sup Monkey-kins" Vanara said smiling "Ronny-poo"  
"I hate it when you call me that" Monty said tossing the lotus blade to the women   
"I know" Vanara said sliding the sword into the sash around her waist "that's why I say it"  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked as Rufus climbed onto his shoulder  
"It's my job to protect the ones with the mystical monkey power"  
"No offence, but you're terrible at it" Ron said as Gill tried to get up again only to be kicked in the head by Vanara, who also had monkey feet  
"I'm here aren't I? And I freed the cheer squad and got them back to normal"  
"Did you take them back to their cabins?" Monty asked raising an eyebrow  
"No"Vanara with a sigh "I left them on the ground back there. I'm too lazy to drag them back myself"  
"Monkey ninjas" Monty said turning to face his monkeys "I want you to help Vanara take the girls back to their cabins"  
"You wanna go too buddy?" Ron asked looking at the mole rat on his shoulder  
"Yeah-hu" Rufus said scurrying over to Vanara's shoulder  
"Before I go. I fixed up your cabin and left you guys a surprise" Vanara said before walking away   
"What did she say about our cabin?" Ron asked  
"She left us a surprise" Monty said as the two walked back to their cabin  
With the occasional conversation they made it back to the cabin finding it back in one piece with no trace of toxic sludge to be found. Opening the door they saw that the floor was fixed, all the furniture was back where it was supposed to be, several lit candles were spread throughout the room, and a bowl of candy candy was placed on top of the nightstand.  
"What's that on the bed?" Ron asked walking over to the bed finding a few rose petals lying on top of the covers "rose petals"  
"She really knows how to set a mood" Monty said walking behind Ron wrapping his arms around the blond, wresting his chin on the others shoulder "all that's missing is some romantic music and a fireplace" out of nowhere soft romantic music began playing "she's good"  
"Yeah" Ron said relaxing back into the other's embrace "do you have anything special in mind after seeing this?"   
"Perhaps" Monty said his tone low and sultry, kissing Ron just below his ear before whispering into it "happy Halloween love"


End file.
